Was it Revenge?
by bloodthirsty angels
Summary: Wendy eighteen years old when she is kidnapped by Captain Hook and taken back to Neverland. He is using her for his revenge and all she can do await Peter's heroic rescue. The question is does she want to be rescued?
1. Chapter 1

**Was it Revenge? **

**Prologue**

Captain James Hook had not died in the belly of a crocodile. He was alive. Very much alive, and in good company…

"Done for," Hook muttered, looking skyward to avoid seeing Pan's cocky smile and impudent salute. _I will kill you someday, Peter Pan! I swear-_

His thoughts were interrupted as the crocodile's mouth closed on him. Panic overtook him, and Hook frantically began slashing everything his hook came into contact with until he felt the cool ocean spraying his face through a hole in the crocodile's side. Eyes still closed, Hook clawed his way through the creature's innards until he was finally free. He swam away as quickly as possible, not wanting to know if that damned beast was still alive.

Hook surfaced and swam quietly towards shore, forcing himself to ignore the children laughing as they ran around in his ship.

A strong swimmer, Hook quickly made it to shore and lay on the sand to dry off and consider his options.

"Psst! Cap'n!" He looked around for the source of the voice. He spotted Smee crawling out of a nearby bush. "We all thought you was a goner." About twenty more pirates popped out of the surrounding foliage and watched him expectantly. Smee crawled over to whisper in the Captain's ear.

"What're we gonna do, Cap'n?" _Good question, _He mused. _Without a ship, there is no way to get off this island… unless…_

"Nothing." He murmured. Smee looked too afraid to ask what Hook had meant by that, and he didn't feel like explaining it anyway.

The Captain stood and faced his crew. "We will wait here until we find a chance to take back the ship. Then we'll sail off on a… holiday."

The tired pirates let out a cheer and settled down. Their Captain was here and he had a plan. Everything would be all right.

Hook stalked away, glancing back once more to see his sparkling ship float through the clouds, carried away by a thousand tiny golden lights he knew to be fairies, and listened as the children's triumphant laughter faded away into the distance. _Yes, celebrate and be happy. Leave your beloved Neverland in my care. I promise you won't recognize the place when I'm through with it._

Once Hook reached Peter's tree house, he started a fire and watched as the tree went up in flames. He smirked as his enemy's home burned to the ground, then started back to the beach to join his crew. This was only the beginning. Captain James Hook would get his full revenge later. He swore it.

**Was it Revenge?**

**Chapter One**

Wendy was preparing for bed when she saw it. A thimble. Memories came flooding back to her. It had been many years since she'd seen him. She missed him. They'd had so many wonderful adventures. Wendy sighed wistfully, and tried to convince herself that she didn't have any feelings left for Peter Pan. He was, after all, just a boy, and Wendy was now eighteen.

That's not to say she didn't miss the fun they had and the beauty of Neverland. She simply didn't feel the same way about him… or did she? Wendy sighed. It was all too confusing. She finished braiding her hair and climbed into bed, her thoughts still in another world. He'd promised to come visit, but had he? No. He'd promised he would never forget her, either. But Wendy supposed he'd lied about that, too. She rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

_Wendy was running. She chased a boy through a misty forest in the early morning, as the sun began to rise. She called out to the boy._

"_Peter!" He did not turn. She called again, louder this time._

"Peter!_" But he continued to fly through the leafy treetops, pretending he could not hear her. Wendy stopped running. She was tired and breathless. She watched as the boy disappeared into the brightening sky._

_The mist suddenly swirled around her as a familiar scent of the sea, lavender, and vanilla-flavored cigars tingled in her nostrils. Before she could turn, a velvet-clothed arm reached around and held her in its strong grasp, gently squeezing the pressure point on her neck. _

Wendy's eyes snapped open momentarily, before the grip around her neck tightened and she fell into unconsciousness.

---

Wendy awoke to the long-forgotten sound of wood creaking and water hitting the sides of a ship. She somehow was not surprised to find herself in the ship's cabin. The morning sunlight played softly on her face. She sat up amid orange silk sheets and a dark red velvet bedcover. _Could it be? _Wendy asked herself.

"Ahem. Good mornin' miss. Ye'll remember me, I hope. I brought yer some food." Wendy looked up and had to smile at the sight of Smee, the kind old first mate. He stood in the doorway of the ship's cabin, holding a tray of delicious looking food.

"Yes, uh, thank you. W-would you happen to know why I'm here?" Wendy knew she should feel endangered. _Had Captain Hook somehow survived? Was he using her for some new plot to kill Peter? _Yet for some reason, Wendy was comfortable, as if she belonged there.

"Well, you see, miss… wait. Captain wouldn't want me to tell now, would 'e?" Smee pondered this as he absently handed Wendy the tray of food, which she began eating ravenously. Wendy knew she probably should have been more cautious. After all, it might be poisoned, but she was hungry.

Smee was still stuttering. "Ehh, heh heh, that is-"

"Oh, do shut up, Smee." A cultured voice interrupted him. Smee turned around and Wendy looked up startled from her food as a figure stood silhouetted in the doorway… A figure that had a hook for a right hand.

Wendy gasped as Captain James Hook stepped into the room, chuckling softly at her startled expression.

"Now, now, my dear, you couldn't have expected me to stay dead too long. Do you have any idea how boring that would be?" The tall Captain stalked over to the bed and stood staring at her for a long moment, studying her. Wendy squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

Hook suddenly smiled. "I trust you slept well?" Wendy nodded, suddenly conscious of her slightly transparent nightgown. In her earlier adventures involving the handsome Captain, she had not cared, but now it seemed a much larger issue; yet another sign that she had indeed grown up. Hook turned and muttered something to Smee and the old pirate left the cabin, still stuttering.

Hook looked at her once more. "Do you know why I've brought you here, darling Wendy?"

Wendy shook her head wordlessly. She was still trying to get over the fact that James Hook was alive. The man who still haunted her dreams and at the same time made her wish for things that would make even a married woman blush. She forced herself to overcome her speechlessness and ask a question.

"So, what are you going to do to me?"

The Captain raised one eyebrow and smiled seductively, causing shivers to run down Wendy's spine. "That, my dear, is a very good question."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I forgot to do this for my first chapter, but I've just remembered…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan or Hook (I wish), blah blah blah, J.M. Barrie, blah, blah.

BACK TO THE STORY!

---

"Come now, Wendy dear, you really have no idea why you're here?" Hook purred.

Wendy shifted uncomfortably and shook her head.

"Well, then. I've kidnapped you and am holding you in my diabolical clutches until further notice. Any questions?" Hook stated in a silky voice, smiling in a frighteningly seductive way. Wendy was suddenly very afraid. She noticed a rack of swords on the wall nearby, and quickly formed a plan.

"Just one… What if I refuse!" she shouted, grabbing a sword and lunging at the Captain. He grabbed her wrist, tossed the sword aside, and pinned Wendy to the wall in one dangerously graceful movement.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that is not an option." His hand was now clutching her throat, his knee pressed up against her thighs, forcing them apart. His voice dropped to a menacing growl, as his piercing silver-gray eyes bored into hers.

"And if you don't agree, I just might have to _hurt_ you." Hook let Wendy go, and she dropped to the floor, coughing.

"We wouldn't want that, now, would we?" His voice was once again friendly and his eyes, no longer treacherous, had returned to a normal, almost cheerful blue.

Hook held out his good hand to help Wendy up from the cabin floor. She stood quickly to prove she didn't need his help, but a wave of nausea coursed through her body and Wendy found herself falling, only to be caught and lifted up in the Captain's strong arms.

"Perhaps you should have something more to eat, hmm?" Wendy allowed Hook to carry her to the bed. He set her down delicately and handed her the tray of half-eaten food.

"Once you're feeling better, you may go wherever you wish on the ship. You might as well get used to it." Hook smirked and left the cabin. Wendy watched as he shut the door on his way out. As much as he frightened her, Wendy couldn't bring herself to hate him. And she couldn't help but think of how much she wanted Captain Hook to hold her in his arms again.

---

"Oi, Cap'n" Hook turned to see the ugly pirate with the wart-covered face smiling hopefully. "Will Miss Wendy tell us stories again like last time?"

Hook stared at him thoughtfully for a moment, altering his plans. "Yes, I think she will." He sauntered off in search of Smee, not wanting to see the ugly pirate scamper off to spread the happy news to all the other equally ugly pirates. He strolled up silently behind Smee.

"Has Pan noticed she's here yet?"

Smee jumped with a shout of surprise, then tried to cover it up with a cough.

Hook almost laughed.

"Ahem! Uh, I don't think so, Cap'n."

"Good. Make sure he doesn't find out until I'm ready for him to."

"Yes, Cap'n, right away!" Smee scurried away to pull on some ropes and look busy.

---

Wendy couldn't bring herself to eat anything else, so she stood carefully, testing her unsteady legs, and started snooping around the Captain's cabin.

She was surprised to see her entire wardrobe packed into three open trunks. Wendy hurried over to pick out an outfit. She would feel much better once she was dressed. She chose a red dress with a high collar and quickly slipped it on.

Sitting at the Captain's desk, Wendy looked about her, wondering whether to risk leaving the safety of the cabin. _If I do try to escape, would Captain Hook really hurt me? As evil as he is, would his gentlemanly side win out? _Wendy decided escape was out of the question. She couldn't swim, after all. And Hook would certainly catch her. Having decided that, Wendy got up to explore the rest of the ship.

Stepping out into the sunlight, Wendy was immediately bombarded on all sides by ugly, eager faces.

"Remember me, Miz Wendy?"

"Ye look different… More prettier."

"Are ye here to tell us more o' them stories?"

"Ye will tell us some, won't ye?"

Wendy couldn't help but smile. "Of course I will!"

It had been a long time since she'd had a willing audience, so Wendy gladly began the tale of Sleeping Beauty, adding her own twists, like pirates and sea monsters.

Wendy finished her tale, unaware that she was being watched. Two mermaids listened a moment before diving noiselessly into the water to spread the news.

"They're off to tell Pan she's here, now." Smee whispered in Hook's ear.

"Yes…" he murmured, almost to himself. "Exactly as I had planned."


	3. Chapter 3

**Was it Revenge?**

**Chapter Three**

DISCLAIMER: I'm not J.M. Barrie… You know the rest.

---

The mermaids did tell Peter. Just as Hook had planned. And Peter was most upset. Just as Hook had planned. And Peter set about making plans of revenge. Must I say it again? _Just as Hook had planned. _

"Lost Boys! Lost Boys! Something terrible has happened!" The boys gathered around Peter to hear what he had to say.

"Hook has kidnapped Wendy and brought her here to force her to tell him stories! We _must_ do something!" Peter of course, would never believe that Wendy was enjoying her role as the pirates' storyteller. He would not, _could not _believe all that the mermaids had said. That Wendy, _his_ Wendy was willingly telling the pirates her tales. After all, he was Peter Pan. And everyone loves Peter Pan the best… right?

---

Wendy sat with Hook in his cabin, sharing a delicious supper. She hated to admit it, but she was indeed enjoying her time here. She had told the crew the first chapter of her story; promising more for the next day, and them the pirates spent the rest of the day showing her around the ship.

Captain Hook had appeared just when Wendy was noticing her hunger and whisked her away, insisting that she dine with him. She simply refuse, and looked forward to spending time with someone who had actual manners.

Now as she ate, Wendy chatted easily with Hook, forgetting completely that she was a captive of the charming Captain.

Wendy finally gained the courage to ask Hook the question that had been bothering her most of the night. "Captain?"

"Mmm?"

"Did you- I mean, the- er, you weren't really _killed_ by that giant crocodile, were you?" she finally blurted out. Hook looked up, momentarily surprised, before bursting into laughter that was not unkind.

"No, my dear, I killed the beast by cutting my way out."

"Oh. Then you were joking when you said you just refused to stay dead?"

Hook smiled. "Yes, love." She found herself blushing. Wendy wished she wouldn't melt every time Captain Hook said her name or used some charming endearment. _Why am I acting like this? _Wendy asked herself. _He's my enemy! I'm supposed to hate him!_ Wendy sighed, frustrated with herself and these stupid, stupid feelings. She frowned, overwhelmed with confusion.

"What is it, my beauty?" _Great. One more thing to melt over,_ Wendy thought as she felt herself melting. She forced herself to push aside the guilty thoughts and smile.

"Nothing, I'm just-" Wendy paused, thinking of an excuse. "Tired." She finished lamely. Hook raised an eyebrow delicately, almost as if he saw right through her, but smiled.

"As you wish." He strode out, shutting the door with a roguish smile.

Wendy wished she hadn't said that. She already missed Captain Hook's company. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around some more," she whispered to herself.

Wendy stood. On a nearby desk she saw a glass cabinet and walked over to inspect the contents. Inside were many tiny bottles and vials of various liquids, each one looking more strange and sinister than the last. _Poisons?_ She wondered.

Opening the drawer of the desk, Wendy found an unmarked leather-bound book. The spine looked somewhat worn, as if it had been opened too many times. Opening it, and flipping to a random page, Wendy was startled to see a large picture of the Captain himself. Above it in bold red letters was printed:

CAPTAIN JAMES HOOK: WANTED!

DEAD OR ALIVE (PREFFERABLY DEAD)

Wendy turned the page, and found another wanted picture folded between the pages. She flipped through the entire book; finding only wanted posters, grainy photographs of the _Jolly Roger,_ or articles speaking of the infamous Pirate Captain. Wendy giggled and put the book away in its drawer. It didn't bother her to be in the company of such a man. It made her feel important.

Crossing the room, Wendy stopped to inspect the rack of swords and pistols that Hook hadn't bothered to remove.

"I guess he knows I've learned my lesson." Wendy muttered, rolling her eyes. She wouldn't try anything. In fact, now that Wendy thought about it she realized: if every day was as enjoyable as this one, maybe she didn't want to be rescued.

Life at home had been particularly frustrating lately. Her brothers were getting to be quite a nuisance and Nana, who had long since retired from acting as Nurse, was sick and dying. Her aunt was trying to find Wendy a husband, and her father, timid as he was, certainly encouraged it. All the men Aunt Millicent had picked were old, or ugly, or downright boring.

Although Wendy no longer loved Peter (he was far too young; she had just decided this) if she _must_ marry soon, she wanted her husband to be the handsome adventurous type who wasn't the mirror image of all the thousands upon thousands of boring men back at home. Yes, the more Wendy thought about home, the less she wanted to go back.

Wendy knelt on the bed and looked out the window to watch the sun set. The sight was breathtaking. The sunsets back at home were never this beautiful. Wendy watched as the golden reds and vivid oranges melted into stunning pinks and deep shades of purple.

As the moon finally rose Wendy heard a timid knock at the cabin door.

"Yes?" She found herself hoping for the Captain, but it was Smee that poked his head through the door.

"Just bringin' yeh some candles and such." He trudged through the cabin, lighting various candles and lanterns.

"Thank you."

As the old man turned to leave, a sudden thought hit Wendy. "Mr. Smee?"

"Yes, Miz Wendy?"

"Where will the Captain be sleeping tonight? I mean, since I'm in his cabin and all…" she trailed off and waited for Smee to answer.

"I really don't know. Sorry miss. G'night."

He shuffled out the door, yawning. Wendy decided to try to get some sleep. She crawled into the huge bed and had gotten quite comfortable when the realized, _I bet the Captain sleeps here, in this very bed._ After that, Wendy couldn't sleep.

She paced the cabin, and finally decided to go out above deck; she was sure that if a sentry had been posted, he would have fallen asleep long since then. Deciding against bringing a candle, Wendy crept out of the cabin and down the steps to lean over the rail and gaze over the water. It was a bit chilly, but otherwise a beautiful night.

Wendy took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She turned and let out a muffled squeak, startled to see Captain Hook standing at the base of one of the masts with his back to her, gazing out at the water. Wendy was hit by sudden memories of being tied to that mast; being threatened, telling the story of Peter Pan, and Hook caressing her cheek as he said something about there being room for a…

_No! _Wendy shook her head, trying to stop the warring emotions.

Slowly, tentatively, she crept over to join the Captain. They stood together in silence for a long while, looking up at the stars.

Captain Hook suddenly pointed straight up. "Look Wendy, a shooting star!"

She saw it just as its light went out. She closed her eyes and made a wish. When she opened her eyes again, Hook was watching her. "Did you wish on it?"

Wendy suddenly felt very foolish. "I did, but…"

"Yes?" Hook prompted.

"I- oh, never mind." Wendy looked down so Hook wouldn't see her blushing. Hook chuckled and sat down with his back to the mast. "You're never too old to make wishes, you know."

Wendy sat next to him, still wishing she wasn't so childish. "It was stupid. A habit more than anything, I suppose."

Hook smiled, his stunning blue eyes meeting hers. "There's nothing wrong with that, love." Wendy involuntarily shivered and couldn't stop herself from scooting closer to the Captain to lean on his strong shoulder. He was so warm. _Why _do_ people wish on stars? It's not like they ever come true. _Wendy yawned, cuddling closer to the Captain. She could feel his soft curls tickling her neck. _I could get used to this…_ She drifted into blissful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Was it Revenge?**

**Chapter Four **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this stuff, I'm not J. M. Barrie, and do I really have to say this at the beginning of every chapter??

ANYWHO!! On with the story!

---

Captain James Hook carried the sleeping Wendy back to his cabin, barely aware of the watching mermaids. He knew they would tell Peter of the news, but for once, he hadn't planned it that way. He'd taken on the job of sentry himself; he figured Pan would try to rescue Wendy while the pirates were sleeping. He hadn't expected Wendy to join him.

Something was bothering him, though. Wendy seemed too comfortable here. True, she had at first tried to attack him and escape, but that was to be expected; she'd had good reason. Now, though, she seemed almost to _enjoy_ being his captive. Hook was aware of the conflicting emotions in the back of his mind, but chose to ignore them.

He gently laid Wendy down on his bed and pulled the covers over her delicate form. As his hand brushed against hers, she grabbed it in her sleep and held on tightly, like a child and her teddy. The Captain leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on the young woman's cheek, at the same time tugging his hand out of hers.

Hook strode to the doorway, turned and looked back at his sleeping captive, and then finally left the cabin and strode to the deck to search the heavens.

---

Peter had planned to perform his rescue during the long hours of the night, just as Hook had predicted he would. But when he heard the mermaids' latest news, he became rather discouraged and couldn't bring himself to fly. _Wendy couldn't have fallen asleep in the arms of his greatest enemy… could she? That would mean betrayal. What was so good about that evil pirate anyway?! _What did Hook have that Peter didn't? He just couldn't fathom. Even the company of the Lost Boys and Tinkerbell couldn't cheer Peter up.

He went to bed with thoughts of rejection and revenge.

---

Wendy awoke feeling refreshed. She'd decided on a new twist to her story, and hurried on deck excited to tell it to the pirates. The first person she saw was Smee.

"Good morning, Mr. Smee," She said cheerfully.

"Mornin', Miss. 'ave you seen the Cap'n?"

Wendy frowned. "I haven't. Why?"

"Uh, no reason, miss. No reason at all." Smee shrugged, looking for all the world like he was lying. Wendy smiled condescendingly.

"Has our Captain gone missing?" She asked in a teasing tone.

Smee looked down at his shoes with new interest and finally mumbled, "Yes."

Wendy's smile vanished. "Excuse me?"

Smee looked up, finally meeting her eyes. "None of us has seen 'im. I was hoping he were with y- I mean, I was hoping you knew where he is."

"Perhaps we should go to shore and look for him." Wendy mused.

"I dunno if the Cap'n would appreciate me givin' ye a chance to escape like that, but mebbe the rest of us'll go ashore an' look fer 'im." Smee turned and soon had all the pirates in longboats, rowing towards the shore.

Smee climbed into the last one and looked up at Wendy. "There's no one to guard yeh, but I know ye can't swim, so I'm not too worried. Jus' sit tight an' we'll be back soon."

Wendy watched in frustration as the pirates left. She shouted after them, "I'm not going to try to get away! I don't _want_ to escape anymore!"

"Don't you?" A deep voice murmured in her ear. Wendy screamed and whirled around to see Captain James Hook smiling with feigned wickedness.

"Did I startle you?" He asked playfully.

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed indignantly, then as her heart rate calmed, she dissolved into giggles. "You're rather sneaky, aren't you?"

"When I have to be," Hook smirked. Wendy stopped giggling. She wasn't sure if she liked the way the Captain was looking at her.

"So, where were you?" She asked looking away.

"Does it matter?" Hook murmured, stepping closer. Wendy involuntarily moved away, but the Captain caught her hand. Wendy looked up into his hypnotizing blue-gray eyes and felt herself leaning forward, pressing up against Hook's strong form. Hook ran his hand through Wendy's long hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Are you happy here, Wendy?" She blinked. All this time she had been thinking of how much she wanted to stay. Her life back at home had been miserable, and the Captain was the perfect gentleman. Besides, Wendy loved telling stories to the pirates. Was she happy here? Wendy thought back to the wish she had made on the star last night. Of course she wanted to stay here. Of course she was happy here.

"I-" she began, but Hook already knew her answer. He cut her off, pressing his soft lips on hers.

---

Peter paced back and forth, thinking. Slightly, his second in command waited expectantly. Peter thought a moment more, then looked up.

"He must have her under his control. Maybe he threatened her or something." Slightly frowned as if this didn't make much sense (which it didn't), but wisely held back any comments.

"I must go rescue her!" Peter continued. "Wendy is probably miserable…"

---

Hook and Wendy had somehow made it to the Captain's luxurious bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothes.

---

"I'll bet he beats her and forces her to scrub the whole ship and wash his clothes…" As Peter ranted and raved, Slightly wondered why Peter would think that Wendy could fall asleep in the arms of a man if he beat her. And didn't Peter try to get her to wash _his own _clothes once or twice the first time Wendy was in Neverland?

---

Hook was on top of Wendy, kissing his way back up to her neck. His hand gently held her lower back. Wendy had removed his hook some time ago; so as to make sure he did not accidentally injure her. Now she just laid back and enjoyed all the Captain had to offer. He pressed a knee against her thighs, nudging them apart.

---

Peter finally stopped raving (to Slightly's relief) and stood still. "I think I'll go rescue her. Right now."

"Should I rally the Lost Boys and tell them to prepare for a battle?" Finally. Something he understood!

"No. I must go alone." Peter flew off.

There was something strange about his voice. Something new, and almost evil. He paused only a moment before running off to warn the Lost Boys.

---

_Sorry, I know my chapters are really short, but it's easier for me to write short chapters between homework and crap like that. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next!! I've got plans, but they're not going all that well, and I'd love advice…_

_XOXO Angel_


	5. Chapter 5

**Was it Revenge?**

**Chapter Five**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Peter Pan yada yada yada. I'm not J. M. Barrie blah blah blah. Whoever didn't know that is really… thick. yep.

---

Wendy lay beneath Captain James Hook wearing only her shift. She hadn't had any trouble getting here, but Wendy was suddenly having doubts. She felt as if she was forgetting something… Something important.

And suddenly she knew. Memories of home, that place that she'd already forgotten sprang back into her mind. _What on earth am I doing?!_

"Stop," she whispered.

"Mmm?" Hook continued kissing her, his hand beginning to slide up her shift.

"Stop!" Wendy said with much more courage than she felt. Hook stopped.

"What's wrong, darling?" His eyes were such a startling blue; Wendy had a hard time finding her thoughts.

"This… it's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Hook seemed to be getting irritated now.

"I mean… we- we shouldn't be doing this." Wendy had no idea what she was saying. She was so confused.

"I don't think you realize you don't have much of a choice. If you don't want to enjoy it I can-" Hook was interrupted by a boy's shout.

"Alright, Hook! Where are you? Come out and fight like a man!" The Captain sprang off Wendy and had his hook on in seconds. He pulled on pants and a thin white shirt and disappeared out the door in a flash.

Wendy was stunned. What had she been thinking?! She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She loved the Captain. But what they had been about to do frightened her. She didn't feel _ready_.

She scrambled out of the luxurious bed and rushed to put on a dress, then ran on deck, bare feet slapping on the wooden steps.

Hook and Peter were fighting. She noted, with some relief, that it looked like Hook was winning. Suddenly, Wendy's thoughts were muddled with confusion. She was supposed to be on Peter's side, wasn't she?

"Wendy, Wendy! I've come to rescue from this evil old man. Come away with me, and we'll defeat Hook once and for all!" Wendy looked toward the Captain, waiting for him to deny this, but as he fought with Peter, he seemed to be waiting for her.

"Peter, I-" Suddenly, Peter turned and grabbed her roughly, heaving her into the air.

"Now, come and you will tell _me_ stories!" Peter flew higher.

"Captain!" Wendy pleaded. "James, help!" But it was too late. Peter and Wendy were out of reach. The Captain was forced to watch as the boy flew off with his Wendy.

"NO! Take me back!" she screamed at the boy.

"I don't know what Hook's done to you to make you say things like that, but don't worry- I'll find a way to fix you." Peter laughed as if it were a game, and Wendy could only try to stop the tears of anger and frustration as Peter Pan took her away from the Captain, the man that she finally allowed herself to admit that she loved.

---

The next morning, Wendy awoke in the little house the Lost Boys had made for her. She lay still for some time, thinking. She had refused to tell the boys any stories; she had even refused the food that Peter had offered. Now, though, she was hungry.

She crept out silently, trying not to wake the sentries that Peter had posted the night before. He'd been extra cautious to ensure that Hook would not be able to get her back, but the lost boys were not accustomed to staying up all night, and had fallen asleep.

Wendy tiptoed out of the clearing and into the forest. She was roaming aimlessly, looking for something, _anything_ to eat, when she saw a tiny light hovering over an exotic orange flower. She quickly ducked behind a tree, but it was too late.

Tinkerbell zipped between the bushes and stopped directly in front of Wendy's face.

---

Peter was pacing again. Something just wasn't right. He'd thought that when Wendy saw him in all his splendor, she's fall to his feet, thanking him for rescuing her and begging for forgiveness, but all she'd done since she'd gotten here was sulk.

"Something's not right!" He said for the seventh time as the unfortunate Slightly nodded weakly for the seventh time. He was beginning to seriously wonder if the Pan was losing his marbles.

"Perhaps I should go speak to her. After all, a good night's sleep can do wonders."

Slightly frowned. "And what if she's still sleeping?"

"Then I shall wake her. She has no right to sleep while I am stuck here waiting to speak with her!" With that, Peter swaggered into the jungle, only to trip and fall face-first into the dirt. Slightly pretended not to have seen, and waited until Peter was out of earshot before he allowed himself to laugh.

---

Wendy watched, relieved as Tinkerbell flitted away to deliver her messages. Once the fairy finally shimmered out of view, Wendy sat with her back to a tree, and settled down to wait.

---

The moment Hook saw the tiny golden light zooming towards him, he knew exactly what it was. And he was not a bit surprised. Tinkerbell had always hated Wendy.

She landed gracefully on his outstretched hook, and began to relay Wendy's message. The Captain smiled. So the girl was his, after all…

Next, Tink flew from the ship to find Peter. She was not trying to disobey him or make him mad, but she had never liked Wendy. So when the girl had asked Tinkerbell to tell Hook where to find her, she had been happy to oblige. Wendy has also asked Tink to keep Peter occupied so he wouldn't notice her escaping.

The fairy alighted gently on Peter's shoulder as he strode towards Wendy's house. He stopped and listened as Tink told him of a new game that Wendy had apparently just made up.

"So, she wants me to go find her… like Hide and Seek, huh?" Peter thought for a moment before looking Tink in the eyes. "I don't suppose you know where I could find her?" he asked, intent on winning this strange new game.

Tinkerbell grinned wickedly and pointed in a direction that consequently was in the opposite direction of where Wendy really was. After all, the point was really to get Peter away from the girl, so that he wouldn't be there when Hook came for her.

Tink followed triumphantly as Peter crashed through the forest on a wild goose chase.

---

Wendy drifted into a peaceful sleep as she waited for Hook. In her dreams, she was with the Captain aboard the _Jolly Roger_, and they were having wonderful adventures and visiting lands Wendy had never known existed. She smiled in her sleep, completely unaware as Captain Hook gingerly picked her up and carried her to the boat that would take her back to the ship.

"Sleep well, my dear."

---

_Heh heh, in case you hadn't noticed, I don't really like Peter Pan, so in my story, he's somewhat of an egotistical bastard. Sorry if you don't like, but that's just how I want it to be._

_XOXO Angel_


	6. Chapter 6

**Was It Revenge?**

**Chapter Six**

As Peter ran through the forest, searching for Wendy, something was bothering him. A thought, nagging at the back of his mind.

He crashed through the undergrowth, and called her name. "Wendy!"

Tink had left him some time ago; he hadn't really been paying much attention at the time… _Where is she? _He wondered. _She should be here helping me! She would find Wendy in no time!_

Peter stopped dead in his tracks. He had figured out what had been bothering him.

Wendy.

She was… old.

---

Wendy opened her eyes, to find herself back in the _Jolly Roger_. She sat up in the Captain's plush bed. The boat creaked gently, as if to reassure her that she had made the right choice.

After all, she had chosen a pirate over the hero.

Wendy heard knocking at the door, and called out, "Yes?"

Smee poked his head through the door. "Are ye hungry, miss? I uh, made some food."

"You cook?"

"Well, who'd ye think makes the food round 'ere?" Smee chuckled and walked in, carrying a steaming tray.

"Where's the Captain?" Wendy asked as she picked up her fork and speared a shrimp.

"Eh, 'e went… out." Smee didn't look Wendy in the eye.

"He's not going to _kill_ him, is he? Peter, I mean." Wendy didn't have any feelings for Peter anymore; after all, he was just a boy. However, she certainly didn't want Hook to kill him.

"I- uh, I don' know." Smee hurried out before Wendy could ask any more questions.

---

Captain James Hook had been following Pan for some time, but now the insufferable boy had stopped. He seemed to be deep in thought. Hook took this opportunity to creep closer.

He wasn't planning to kill the boy without a fair fight… that would take all the fun out of revenge. He just wanted to hear what Pan was muttering.

"I can't believe it. She betrayed me. She _grew up!!_ She's old now. I can't believe it!" Hook almost laughed. This boy sure was stupid.

"You just noticed it now?" Peter whirled around to see Hook leaning against a tree, looking rather smug.

"What do you mean?" Peter demanded, slowly drawing his sword.

"How could you not have noticed how she's grown?" Hook drew his own sword, icy eyes narrowing. "Do you really pay that little attention to her?"

"I- that's not it! It was just… dark out." Peter realized that Wendy was not playing a game, waiting for him to find her. He had been tricked. And for the first time in his life, he wondered if Hook could possibly be right. But he was the young one! The good-looking one! So that meant he deserved the girl… didn't it?

With a sudden wave of anger, Peter attacked the pirate. But Hook had been waiting for him, and he was ready.

"You're old!" Peter shouted.

"Well, of course I would seem old to a mere child."

"I'm _not _a_ child_!"

"Aren't you? Do you seriously think she'd want to stay here with you? After all, like you said, she _grew up_. You didn't." Hook smiled as he defended himself almost lazily. This was too easy.

"Well she's not supposed to want _you_! You're old!" Peter was obviously running out of things to say, as he attacked fiercely.

"We've already been through all that." Hook chuckled. "Now are you going to give up? Or am I going to have to kill you?"

"NO!"

Hook and Peter turned to see Wendy standing at the edge of the clearing, out of breath from running.

When Wendy realized that the Captain was most likely going to kill Peter, she had insisted that Smee row her to shore. Tink had led her to Hook, probably because the fairy knew she was too small to stop Hook from killing Peter herself.

Now she walked towards the Captain and Peter, who lowered their swords at her approach.

"Wendy!" Peter shouted joyfully as he smoothed back his spiky hair. "You _do_ like me better!"

"No." Wendy said coldly. "I don't." She turned towards Hook and wrapped her arms around him, looking up into his eyes imploringly.

"Please, Captain. I don't think it would be right for you to kill him. After all, he's just a boy."

Hook gazed impassively at her for a long moment, before finally agreeing. "I suppose. I'll let him live. For you, Wendy my love." A smirk rose to his lips as Wendy blushed.

"So. This is how you feel, then." Peter seemed to falter as he said the word _feel_.

Wendy nodded.

Peter's sword dropped from his lifeless hand. Wendy and the Captain watched as the boy grabbed Tink and sprinkled some of her sparkling dust over his head. Then, without another word, he rose into the sky and flew away.

---

As the wind became cold and icy, and the waves grew larger, the pirate ship sailed away from Neverland, now a wintry island.

Wendy stood at the rail, watching the island disappear into the distance. She felt a warm hand on her back and leaned into the Captain's strong form.

"Thank you." He murmured into her soft hair, his words barely audible.

"Hmm?" Wendy searched his face, her large eyes curious. Hook smirked.

"Nothing." He pulled Wendy closer and kissed her gently.

---

_Tada!! I think it's done… I'm not very good at making up totally new adventures, so I don't think I'll continue the story. Review if you liked it!!_

_XOXO Angel_


End file.
